1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of drywall trim and corners and more particularly to expandable drywall 3-way and 2-way outside and inside corner pieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drywall corners are used to finish drywall seams both for interior and exterior use. A particular problem with finishing outside corners is the end termination. Prior art endcaps are closed and will not expand to fit arbitrary corners. A similar situation holds for interior corners.
What is badly needed is a drywall corner or cap that contains strain relief channels so that it can expand and snap fit over a drywall outside corner.